clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The Last Sysops
This is the planning for the upcoming (hit) story, The Last Sysops. I, Ninjinian & Kwiksilver will work on it. The idea is "The entire BOB is deleted by the Narrator's organdue to a Walrus attack. We travel around the world trying to find more sysops." We need more ideas. Help! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:02, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Sounds cool. Like a Resident Evil parody or Omega Man parody? --[[User:Zapwire|''' Zapwire']] Δ The dark side of the moon 11:10, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ---- Okay, Kwiksilver to the rescue! (dives into wiki programming) The BOB are accidently deleted, along with Mayor McFlapp and the Masters, and Ninjinian and Kwiksilver are faced with the near-impossible task of running a universe alone. They scour Antarctica & UnitedTerra for worthy Sysops, all the while searching for a way to rollback the deletion. After that, a blizzard starts and they have very difficulties finding sysops. Then, they find ''"The Long Lost Sysop", Zapwire. Then, Ninjinian has a brainwave. They will invent a new position -- ROLLBACK! With the official name of the "Rollback Task Force" (RTF). They gather all the rollbacks they find, then give them special rollback remotes, as designed by Kwiksilver. They point the remotes at the Narrator's Organ, and the Masters and the BOB reappear. Kwiksilver and Ninjinian are awarded medals of excellence and a new division is added to the Bureau of Fiction-- Rollback Task Force. Cheers! --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 11:18, 5 July 2009 (UTC) -------- Great idea to bring in the Rollbacks I must say, after all, we are a dying breed. BugzyTalk 13:10, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, Bugzy. I got the idea of giving the sysops & rollbacks more attention that the BOB. This is the whole point of the story, and to prove a lesson to the BOB, no offence to them, though. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 13:31, 5 July 2009 (UTC) What a fitting story for a wiki whose rollbacks and sysops have become near-extinct! Nice idea, Ninj! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 18:42, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Kwiksilver is part of this, and there is supposed to be USA in this, but it will be in hold of all ideas on USA as Explorer said. Just to be safe, until Jul 10. Planning is still here about the USA, though. Feel free to work on The Last Sysops. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:01, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Well, if I am voted to be a sysop, I could help you in your mission to find more sysops. If not, you could continue finding sysops until you found me in MAI. How does that sound? Alex002, remainder of Alex001 Chit-Chat % 06:36, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ------------ I will write the last few chapters & ending. Because the sysops that pass their request, they will be in the last chapters being crowned sysops. Ending will be fabulous. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:13, 7 July 2009 (UTC)